


Delete Me

by ShallICompareThee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, College Student Stiles, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Professor Derek, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallICompareThee/pseuds/ShallICompareThee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sta cercando di finire il saggio finale per il corso avanzato di sessualità del professor Hale, ma ha un grande problema: non riesce a smettere di pensare a portarsi a letto l'insegnante invece di <i>scrivere</i> il tema sui tabù sessuali, come... i rapporti tra studenti e professori. Il consiglio di Lydia di mettere per iscritto la sua fantasia è utile... ma pericolosa nelle mani di uno Stiles assonnato che si dimentica di una parola molto importante prima di consegnarlo: <i>CANCELLAMI</i>.<br/>[Traduzione della fic AU di Trilliath; ho il permesso dell'autrice di tradurre la sua storia.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delete Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [DELETE ME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379671) by [trilliath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliath/pseuds/trilliath). 



> È tutta colpa di ltleflirt.  
> \---  
> Ho il permesso dell'autrice di tradurre la sua storia.  
> Tutte le eventuali recensioni verranno tradotte e inviate all’autrice originale. È possibile trovare la mia traduzione anche su [EFP](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=635889).

“Non ci riesco, Lydia! Non ci riesco…” gemette Stiles, rivolgendosi alla sua compagna perenne di conversazioni via _Skype_ e appoggiando la fronte sugli avambracci che aveva incrociato sulla scrivania. “È praticamente porno! Anzi, quello sarebbe più facile da scrivere.”

_“Devo leggerti di nuovo quanto fossero caparbi i tre porcellini?”_ chiese lei con tono caustico, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal complicato problema su cui stava lavorando tre ore avanti a lui, sulla costa est, per un corso del MIT. 1

Frequentava quello di astrofisica questo trimestre; per questo era ancora sveglia benché per lei fosse notte fonda.

_Lui_ invece era ancora sveglio per via del saggio atrocemente difficile da scrivere per il corso avanzato di sessualità.

“No…” rispose con voce petulante.

Lei sospirò, degnandosi finalmente di distrarsi un attimo e rivolgere lo sguardo verso la videocamera del computer. _“Forza, sputa il rospo. Perché ti sei bloccato?”_

“Ho scelto i tabù sessuali come argomento,” affermò.

_“Va bene. Mi sembra una buona scelta,”_ rispose lei.

“Il problema è che _il professor Hale_ è un enorme tabù di per sé e io non riesco a smettere di pensarci.”

_“È anziano?”_ chiese lei tutta tranquilla.

“No!” ribatté Stiles, fissandola come se fosse matta.

Lei gli rivolse un’occhiata raggelante, informandolo silenziosamente che no, non era matta. E che sapeva che lui conoscesse il significato di _sapiosexual_ 2 e che sì, c’erano un sacco di professori attraenti e brizzolati, come ben sapeva, e non si ricordava la loro professoressa di letteratura inglese? Perché era di certo sexy da morire e-

D’accordo, aveva ragione come sempre.

_“Quindi è solo il solito tabù studente/professore,”_ chiarì lei con tono annoiato.

“Lo dici come se non fosse problematico.”

_“Non lo è,”_ mormorò Lydia, riportando lo sguardo su una lavagna piena di equazioni. _“Sei un adulto consenziente.”_

Stiles spalancò la bocca, richiudendola poi di scatto.

“Ehm…” fu la sua brillante risposta.

_“Non criticare finché non l’hai provato,”_ aggiunse con aria assente, avvicinandosi allo spazio libero tra le equazioni e scrivendo un altro simbolo per iniziare un’integrale, dividendo la formula precedente per poi corrugare subito la fronte e cancellare l’aggiunta.

“Non mi stai aiutando!” esclamò lui, perché adesso stava davvero immaginando come potesse essere andare a letto con il professor Hale e ciò rendeva tutto…

Lydia emise un suono esasperato. _“Se ti sta dando così tanto fastidio, scrivi la tua fantasia e toglitela dalla testa. Così non solo avrai del porno vero e proprio, ma riuscirai a schiarirti abbastanza le idee da riuscire a parlare del tuo argomento. Tutte le volte che ti distrai, vai ad aggiungere una frase e poi torna al saggio. Ricordati solo di cancellarla quando avrai finito.”_

Ci rimuginò sopra, poi disse: “Oh. Potrebbe funzionare.”

_“Certo che funzionerà. Ora torna a lavoro. Io devo andare, il mio turno al telescopio si sta avvicinando. Ci sentiamo domani.”_

“Non eclissare le stelle!” le urlò, facendola ridere prima che chiudesse il programma.

Emise un grande sospiro, tornando a concentrarsi sullo schermo. E poiché Lydia non aveva mai e poi mai torto, si scrocchiò le dita e iniziò un nuovo paragrafo nella sezione sulle differenze di potere tra i partner, intitolandolo: _CANCELLAMI_.

 

Quando lo consegnò la mattina successiva, si sentiva piuttosto sicuro di sé. Okay, magari si era quasi lavato i denti con il gel per capelli da quanto poco aveva dormito, ma una volta che aveva superato il suo blocco come gli aveva suggerito Lydia, tutto aveva cominciato a fluire alla perfezione ed era riuscito a incorporare tutti i libri, le ricerche e i ragionamenti delle ultime settimane, completando il saggio in modo soddisfacente.

Il giorno dopo si sentiva anche meglio, avendo avuto la possibilità di risposare. Si sentiva nelle ossa che avesse fatto un buon lavoro e sapeva che avrebbe ricevuto un buon voto. Il resto della settimana andò bene, c’erano solo le lezioni e le sessioni di studio normali, ora che si era tolto dallo stomaco il peso del saggio più importante del trimestre e poteva dimenticarsene. Sapeva che sarebbe tornato a sentirsi nervoso il venerdì successivo, quando sarebbe stata ora di ricevere i temi corretti, ma c’era da aspettarselo.

 

Quello che non si aspettava fu scoprire che, una volta arrivato venerdì, gli unici in aula oltre agli studenti fossero gli assistenti del professore. Boyd riconsegnò i saggi con la sua solita efficienza discreta mentre Erica macchinava con il lettore DVD vecchiotto per cercare di arrivare alla parte del video che avrebbero dovuto vedere quel giorno.

Aspettò pazientemente, abituato al fatto che il suo tema fosse in fondo alla pila tra gli altri cognomi che iniziavano per S, benché fosse raro che a questi livelli gli insegnanti ordinassero i compiti in ordine alfabetico; ma se c’era qualcuno che l’avrebbe fatto, quello era sicuramente Boyd. Il suo saggio però non comparve. Neanche l’ultimissimo del gruppo era il suo.

Riuscì a rimanere seduto per i primi cinque minuti del film prima che il nervosismo e la curiosità avessero la meglio su di lui; a quel punto s’infilò con la schiena chinata nella scalinata tra i banchi, fino a raggiungere la scrivania laterale nella parte anteriore della classe, dove gli assistenti erano intenti a rilassarsi o leggere o roba simile.

Boyd sollevò la testa e gli rivolse un’espressione interrogativa quando lo vide avvicinarsi.

“Ehm, non mi è stato restituito il saggio…” mormorò. L’espressione dell’altro iniziò a incupirsi – cosa che Stiles comprendeva benissimo perché c’erano davvero degli stronzi totali che non consegnavano i compiti e facevano finta che fossero andati perduti, dando la colpa agli assistenti – ma lui sollevò le mani in un gesto conciliatorio. “Giuro che l’ho consegnato! Voglio dire-”

Erica emise una piccola esclamazione e mosse la mano, dicendo: “Oh, mi sono dimenticata! Aspetta un attimo.”

Si abbassò per frugare nello zaino, dandogli una vista mozzafiato del suo décolleté, che Stiles apprezzò con ogni rispetto dovuto. Ma era troppo nervoso per concentrarsi perfino sulla _sua_ scollatura a lungo. Si mise invece a osservarla sfogliare vari documenti, per poi sfilare un foglio con sopra un bigliettino adesivo su cui era scritto il nome di Erica e il numero dell’aula. Staccò il post-it e lo accartocciò, poi gli porse il foglio.

“Buona fortuna,” gli disse, facendo spallucce e rivolgendogli un sorriso, facendogli capire che neanche lei sapesse cosa significasse tutto ciò.

Sul foglio c’erano solo le parole:

_STILES STILINSKI_  
_Voto del saggio: in sospeso_  
 _Venga nel mio ufficio alle 18 di venerdì o mi mandi un’e-mail per spostare appuntamento._  
 _-Hale_

La calligrafia del professor Hale era ordinata e il breve messaggio era stato scritto con tratti neri e decisi, come suo solito. L’ordine succinto non era sorprendente, dato il suo atteggiamento pragmatico, ma non lo aiutava granché. Non rimase a finire di guardare il film. Non riusciva a rimanere abbastanza fermo da prendere appunti e il movimento continuo della sua gamba dava fastidio ai compagni fino a tre gradinate più in basso, così decise di lasciar perdere per oggi. Sarebbe riuscito a indovinare la risposta alla domanda extra dell’esame finale anche senza guardarlo fino alla fine e comunque non era di molta importanza.

Il _saggio_ invece costituiva una parte enorme del voto complessivo del trimestre e non voleva ricevere meno di una A in tutti i corsi che più importavano per il percorso di studi che gli serviva per la laurea, nel quale era compreso quello del professor Hale. Non poteva assolutamente prendere meno di una C o non avrebbe avuto i crediti necessari a laurearsi e aveva già raggiunto il massimo di corsi che poteva frequentare a trimestre. Doveva attenersi alla tabella di marcia. Non poteva permettersi la retta astronomica e le tasse che sarebbero state annesse con dei corsi estivi o un trimestre aggiuntivo.

Girovagò per il campus per qualche ora, benché a lui sembrassero un’eternità. Poi decise di andare nella palestra degli studenti per sfogare un po’ di energia e farsi una doccia, in modo da non arrivare nell’ufficio del professore puzzando di ansia.

Quando finalmente arrivarono le sei, il campus stava diventando piuttosto tranquillo: tutte le persone che non dovevano essere lì avevano già iniziato a godersi il fine settimana. Era andato nell’ufficio del professor Hale solo due volte prima di quel giorno; la prima per discutere di una parte di un saggio breve, finendo però per rimanere a parlare con lui per un’ora e tornando al dormitorio con una lista di libri aggiuntivi; la seconda per consegnare in anticipo un compito, perché voleva tornare a casa per festeggiare il compleanno di suo papà e avrebbe perso le lezioni di venerdì: si erano ritrovati a parlare degli argomenti che sarebbero stati trattati e altre cose, finché non fu quasi in ritardo per la lezione successiva. Dopo quella volta non era più tornato, perché era praticamente impossibile non lasciarsi distrarre da quanto fosse sexy l’insegnante quando s’immergeva in un argomento o non eccitarsi in modo inappropriato per il fatto che fossero da soli, faccia a faccia.

Quando arrivò, la porta dell’ufficio era chiusa, ma riuscì a vedere della luce che filtrava da sotto di essa. Prese un respiro profondo e si decise finalmente a bussare. Lo fece con più forza di quanto non avesse voluto e proprio mentre stava scrollando la mano e sibilando tra i denti, l’uscio si aprì.

Magnifico.

Il professor Hale era stupendo come sempre, con i capelli neri un po’ scarmigliati alla fine della giornata lavorativa, ma ancora in ordine, come la corta barba; aveva arrotolato le maniche della camicia fino ai gomiti, esponendo oscenamente gli avambracci, e i suoi pantaloni grigi erano abbastanza attillati da fargli venire l’acquolina in bocca. Per non parlare di quei fottuti occhi: erano verdi, per la maggior parte, ma poi c’erano scaglie dorate e azzurre e…

Deglutì e cercò di sorridere educatamente invece di fissarlo o perdere le staffe.

“Stiles, entra pure. Accomodati.”

D’accordo; con un po’ di fortuna sarebbe riuscito a farlo senza finire con il culo per terra. Camminò verso il centro della stanza e si sedette sull’unica sedia per gli studenti, mentre il professore tentennava un attimo, per poi chiudere la porta dietro di sé. Stiles lo guardò in silenzio e con un po’ di ansia raggiungere l’altro lato della scrivania e prendere in mano un fascicolo spesso con il suo nome sul foglio iniziale.

Guardò l’insegnante sedersi e iniziare a sfogliare le prime pagine, notando che l’inchiostro rosso delle numerose correzioni si poteva vedere anche dal retro dei fogli. Poi si fermò e piegò le pagine iniziali all’indietro, leggendo un paragrafo in particolare.

Rimase in silenzio per un lungo istante e, quando sollevò lo sguardo su Stiles, i suoi occhi erano concentrati e assolutamente indecifrabili. Lui non sapeva cosa fare, quindi si limitò ad aspettare, benché non avesse idea di cosa stesse succedendo. Infine il professore sembrò prendere una decisione.

“Il suo voto per il momento è in sospeso, signor Stilinski,” affermò, osservando il plico che aveva in mano. Le sue narici si allargarono quando inalò, cercando di mantenere la bocca nella solita linea risoluta…

Ma tremolò. L’angolo della sua bocca s’incurvò verso l’alto, esprimendo un’ilarità che stava cercando di trattenere, mentre si alzava e girava attorno alla scrivania, posizionandosi di fronte al punto dov’era seduto Stiles e sporgendosi all’indietro in modo da appoggiare il retro delle cosce al bordo; ora erano abbastanza vicini che allungando un braccio avrebbero potuto toccarsi.

“Lei ha potenziale, ma il suo saggio è assolutamente inaccettabile. Tuttavia,” aggiunse, leggendo direttamente la pagina che aveva di fronte, “se sosterrà un esame _orale_ che riterrò _soddisfacente_ , _potrei_ permetterle di ricevere un buon voto.”

Oh Dio. Oh porca di quella puttana zozza. Doveva trovare una fossa e seppellircisi all’istante.

“Professor Hale-”

“Chiamami Derek,” lo interruppe quello con una breve risata che evidentemente non riusciva più a contenere, per poi aggiungere: “E sei un po’ troppo avanti nel copione, Stiles.”

“Oh mio Dio,” mormorò lui, nascondendo la faccia tra le mani. “Oh mio Dio!”

L’altro emise un suono deluso.

“Stai saltando un sacco di battute. Io non mi sono nemmeno slacciato la cintura con fare teatrale,” disse con tono malizioso. “E non saltare la parte dove cerchi appassionatamente di convincermi di quanto sia ben scritto il tuo saggio e quanto io sia prevenuto nei tuoi confronti. Mi piace quel punto.”

Quando Stiles sbirciò tra le dita, vide la parola _CANCELLAMI_ nel bel mezzo della pagina.

“Comunque, di certo non è ancora il momento d’invocare il nome di alcuna divinità, almeno finché non ti ho fatto piegare a novanta gradi sulla mia scrivania,” continuò l’insegnante, con voce sempre più bassa e roca mentre si sporgeva verso di lui, tanto che riuscì a sentire il calore del suo respiro sulle dita.

Ora che l’aveva sentito dire una cosa del genere gli sarebbe venuta un’erezione, ci avrebbe scommesso. Non poteva star succedendo… Era così- non _poteva_!

“Va bene,” disse il professor Hale, sospirando, “se vuoi riscrivere il copione, allora mi sembra giusto che aggiunga anch’io una battuta e ti dica quanto spesso mi faccio una sega pensando a quella tua bocca. Spoiler: capita molto di frequente.”

_Che cosa?_

Sollevò lentamente la testa, guardando il suo viso; si sentiva del tutto confuso e stava iniziando a chiedersi se non fosse svenuto da qualche parte e stesse facendo un sogno assurdo. Perché quello che vide negli occhi dell’altro era evidente desiderio.

Deglutì e schiuse le labbra per rispondere, ma non gli uscì una parola quando lo sguardo del professor Hale si abbassò su di esse, quindi le richiuse.

Una parte di lui era convinta che fosse tutto un orribile scherzo. Allora diede un’occhiata al cavallo dei suoi pantaloni, dato che era stato messo così attentamente in evidenza e che ci fossero cose che erano parecchio difficili da imitare: quasi gli si fermò il cuore quando vide la chiara sagoma di un’erezione deformare la stoffa grigia.

“Seriamente?” chiese Stiles, riportando di scatto lo sguardo sul suo volto.

“Seriamente,” gli fece eco quello.

“Oh mio Dio,” sussurrò. L’altro inarcò un sopracciglio per indicare che fosse d’accordo.

“Allora, Stiles,” mormorò dopo qualche secondo, sciogliendo le braccia incrociate e sollevando il busto, portando le mani sul bordo del tavolo per reggere parte del suo peso. “Ora che abbiamo entrambi svuotato il sacco, cos’hai intenzione di fare? Vuoi applicare di persona un tabù tra due adulti consenzienti e farti il tuo professore nel suo ufficio? La scelta è tua.”

No, un attimo. Era piuttosto sicuro che…

Stiles lo fissò per qualche secondo, finché non vide il primo accenno d’incertezza nei suoi occhi, al che si schiarì la gola velocemente, prima di lasciarsi sfuggire l’attimo.

“Sì. Cazzo, sì,” affermò, per poi aggiungere con tono incerto: “Derek.”

Le pupille dell’altro si dilatarono e sul suo viso comparve un sorriso sensuale; si sedette un po’ meglio sulla scrivania.

“Che cosa vuoi…” iniziò, sollevando con aria esitante le mani e posandole sulle cosce lunghe e sode del professore.

“Sono flessibile,” rispose Derek, passandosi le dita tra la barba con un piccolo ghigno, sapendo innegabilmente che effetto avessero le sue parole su di lui. “Ma la scena che hai scritto non è niente male, quindi potremmo sempre iniziare da lì.”

_Iniziare_. Porca vacca.

Il fatto che avesse già descritto quella situazione gli rese _molto_ più facile carezzargli le gambe verso l’alto, avvicinandosi al suo inguine, per poi passare le dita sulla sporgenza dell’erezione, coperta dalla sottile stoffa; si compiacque quando lo sentì inalare bruscamente.

“Beh, me la sono sempre cavata _molto_ bene agli orali,” disse, non riuscendo a trattenersi e tornando parzialmente al copione.

L’altro emise uno sbuffo ironico e inarcò un sopracciglio, avvicinando le mani alla fibbia della cintura. Quando esitò un attimo per chiedere conferma, lui annuì deciso e Derek si leccò distrattamente le labbra, abbassando lo sguardo sul proprio bacino e aprendo la fibbia argentata, facendovi passare attraverso la striscia di pelle nera con uno schiocco. “Pensi di essere all’altezza, allora?”

Oddio, davvero aveva letto tutta la scena se la stava citando a memoria! Stiles fece scorrere le mani verso l’alto, aprendo il bottone e la zip con efficienza per poi separare i due lembi di tessuto grigio, proprio come avrebbe fatto seguendo il copione. Ma quello che non si era immaginato era il calore della pelle sotto le mani o il modo in cui i pantaloni scivolarono immediatamente a terra non appena li abbassò abbastanza da superare i fianchi. O quanto fosse magnifico il suo pene, scuro per via dell’eccitazione e non circonciso.

Sapeva comunque quale fosse la battuta successiva. S’inginocchiò, sollevò lo sguardo e disse: “Lo scopriremo quando mi darai il voto alla fine, immagino,” per poi avvolgere la bocca attorno al suo glande.

Guardò l’altro espirare in modo lento e teso, intento a osservare Stiles far scivolare le labbra lungo la sua erezione. Era incredibile guardare gli occhi a cui pensava da mesi, con le pupille dilatate e dirette su di lui in modo così determinato.

Stiles non aveva mai fatto un pompino a un uomo che non fosse stato circonciso, prima d’ora, ma aveva una certa conoscenza su cosa fare in quel caso, soprattutto dopo aver frequentato le lezioni di sessualità, quindi si prese un attimo per passare la lingua lungo il prepuzio, assaporando il retrogusto aspro e amaro dei liquidi pre-orgasmici. Derek si stava aprendo con movimenti sicuri la camicia, in modo da poterlo guardare senza essere ostacolato dalla stoffa, mentre lui sollevò la testa e posò il pollice sulla pelle del suo pene, muovendola verso il basso e guardandola scivolare giù.

Non era comunque alle prime armi e non voleva dare quell’impressione. Spalancò la bocca, posandola sul lato dell’erezione in modo da ricoprirla di saliva con la lingua, muovendosi verso il basso. Una volta che l’ebbe ricoperta in modo soddisfacente, tornò ad avvolgere le labbra sul glande per poi scivolare con agio verso la base, riuscendo a percorrere quasi l’intera lunghezza, succhiando e leccando in modo alternato.

Le dita di Derek stringevano e rilasciavano il bordo della scrivania e Stiles mormorò con fare compiaciuto, assaporandolo. Adorava fare pompini e gustare quei sapori sensuali che non potevano essere paragonati ad altro. Ma non era tutto: gli piaceva poter dare all’altro un piacere così unico e avere allo stesso tempo le mani libere di toccare. Le passò sulle sue cosce, sui fianchi, arrivando fino alle linee dell’addome e intrecciando le dita nella sua peluria.

Una delle mani dell’altro si mosse di scatto, infilandosi tra i suoi capelli mentre Derek gemeva, ma senza spingerlo. Il che gli piacque molto. Nella sua scena il professore gli afferrava la testa con entrambe le mani e cominciava a fottergli la bocca, mentre ora gli stava massaggiando gentilmente il cuoio capelluto – ma Stiles non trovò nulla di cui lamentarsi.

Derek strinse la presa sui suoi capelli quando lui si scostò e disse: “Basta così. Non so te, ma io ho passato gran parte delle ultime due settimane a immaginarti piegato sulla mia scrivania.”

“Solo due settimane?” chiese lui, con voce scherzosa che non riuscì a mascherare la sua speranza.

L’altro strinse le palpebre, per poi alzare gli occhi al cielo e sbuffare, ammettendo: “Per molto di più. il punto è: vuoi-”

“Sì. Assolutamente. Voglio eccome,” lo interruppe, sporgendosi all’indietro e allungando una mano verso lo zaino. Venne fermato da un suono di dissenso.

“Ci penso io,” affermò Derek, liberandosi dei pantaloni aggrovigliati con un calcio e girandosi, sporgendosi sul tavolo per aprire uno dei cassetti. Ovviamente ciò diede a Stiles una prospettiva fantastica del suo sedere mentre l’altro cercava il necessario. E chi si lamentava? Nessuno!

Quando quello si voltò, corrugò la fronte vedendolo ancora in ginocchio sul pavimento. Non appena lo vide spostare di scatto lo sguardo dal punto che stava ammirando, però, assunse un’espressione scaltra e soddisfatta.

“Oh, taci,” borbottò lui, balzando in piedi e afferrando il retro del collo della felpa, sfilandosela insieme alla maglietta in un solo gesto fluido.

E tacque davvero. Passò con interesse evidente lo sguardo sul suo corpo – e, sì, Stiles doveva ammettere di essere contento del proprio aspetto. Non era più possibile usare l’espressione ‘pelle e ossa’ per lui da quando era cresciuto abbastanza da adattarsi al suo corpo da giovane adulto. Era snello, magari, ma non ossuto. Portò le dita ai jeans, ma Derek lo bloccò, allungando una mano per attirarlo a sé tirandogli i passanti.

Posandogli con fare deciso i palmi sui fianchi, Derek lo fece voltare, mettendosi dietro di lui e guidandolo verso la scrivania, premendosi contro la sua schiena mentre con le mani esplorava ogni centimetro di pelle. Stiles strinse i pugni sulla superficie del tavolo, sentendosi abbastanza sbilanciato da vacillare mentre le dita dell’altro gli sfioravano i capezzoli, i quali stavano reagendo in fretta a quelle attenzioni. La pelle di Derek era bollente sulla sua schiena, in contrasto con la frescura data dalla climatizzazione dell’edificio, e lui prese un respiro tremolante mentre quelle mani affondavano tra i suoi peli pubici per poi tuffarsi nei jeans. Sentì la sua bocca intrufolarglisi dietro un orecchio, stuzzicandone la pelle delicata con la lingua quel che bastava a fargli venire i brividi per poi spostarsi sul collo e mordicchiarlo gentilmente, mentre con le dita sfilava il bottone dall’asola.

“Posso marchiarti?” gli sussurrò.

Stiles deglutì mentre la sua mano s’infilava nei boxer, riuscendo a rispondere: “Sì,” prima che si avvolgesse attorno al suo pene. Poi Derek premette con forza le labbra sul suo collo e cominciò a suggere la pelle, mentre con le dita gli massaggiava l’erezione.

“Oh, cazzo,” sussurrò lui, inclinando la testa all’indietro fino a posarla sulla sua spalla e assaporando il contatto tra la sua schiena e la morbida peluria sul petto dell’altro. Oh Dio, sì, gli stava facendo un succhiotto dopo l’altro.

Non passò molto, però, che cominciarono a diventare impazienti e Derek gli abbassò i jeans e l’intimo lungo le cosce, afferrando il lubrificante che aveva lasciato sulla scrivania. Infilò il pene tra le sue gambe, sfiorandogli i testicoli con il glande mentre con il pollice stappava il flacone e versava un po’ di gel trasparente sulle dita.

Stiles non esitò ad allargare le gambe il più possibile, jeans permettendo, mentre l’altro faceva scivolare le dita tra le sue natiche, spargendo il gel sulla sua entrata con gesti sicuri. Cambiò l’angolazione in modo da premere contro l’anello di muscoli, emettendo un suono soddisfatto quando lui si rilassò e il primo dito venne accolto con più facilità.

“Devo andarci piano?” chiese Derek, con la voce roca per il desiderio, mentre massaggiava il lubrificante all’interno del suo canale.

“Cazzo, no,” rispose lui, con un tono al limite tra eccitazione e disperazione.

L’altro emise un basso mormorio, allontanando le dita per occuparsi del lubrificante rimanente e per mettersi il preservativo, continuando a premere la bocca calda sulla sua nuca mentre ultimava i preparativi finali. Poi premette un palmo tra le sue scapole, facendolo piegare in avanti. Stiles colpì una pila di documenti con il gomito, facendoli svolazzare giù dalla scrivania – se non avesse avuto il fiatone per via dell’eccitazione, sarebbe scoppiato a ridere.

Derek intanto stava scostando una delle sue natiche con una mano, mentre con l’altra si posizionava contro la sua entrata, per poi iniziare a spingere in avanti; lui cominciò a spingere verso l’intrusione e a stringere tra le dita i fogli che gli capitavano a tiro mentre l’erezione di Derek gli entrava dentro, allargandolo; ansimò, alla mercé del bruciore iniziale e dell’ondata di sensazioni che lo colpì mentre il suo pene ebbe uno spasmo di risposta.

“Cazzo! Cazzo, sì,” esclamò, senza fiato, mentre l’altro affondava in lui fino alla base con un’ultima spinta energica.

A quel punto Derek gli afferrò una spalla e lui dovette cercare di mantenere l’equilibrio alzandosi in punta di piedi, mentre quello spingeva dentro con forza e in profondità, in un modo che l’avrebbe potuto far gemere per sempre. Quelle cosce possenti non erano solo per bellezza. Le sue spinte erano così vigorose che Stiles era certo che ne avrebbe sentito gli effetti per giorni.

E ne avrebbe adorato ogni secondo.

Tutta la situazione era elettrizzante. La scrivania, il nervosismo che l’aveva accompagnato tutto il giorno, i mesi di fantasie sul suo professore, il fatto surreale che il suo insegnante lo stesse scopando nel suo ufficio come se fosse l’ultimo giorno delle loro vite…

E, no, non si poteva dire che stesse comodo: l’osso ileo sbatteva contro il bordo del tavolo con ogni spinta, i polpacci stavano iniziando a bruciare per lo sforzo continuo e il suo pene era così duro da far male, agognando una stimolazione diretta. Ma ciò non importava. Quello che importava era il respiro bollente di Derek sulla sua schiena, il modo in cui nell’ufficio si diffondevano i suoni della loro pelle che si scontrava e degli oggetti che di tanto in tanto lui faceva cadere dalla scrivania mentre continuava a cercare di far leva con le mani per andare incontro a ogni spinta. Quello che importava era quanto fosse piacevole quando stringeva i muscoli attorno alla penetrazione, estraendo ogni briciolo di sensazione che poteva dal movimento fluido dell’erezione dentro di lui.

L’altro gemette, affondando le dita dell’altra mano nel suo fianco, dandogli ancora più leva per conficcarsi dentro di lui. Dopo qualche forte spinta, però, cambiò posizione, facendo indietreggiare un po’ i loro bacini e spostando la mano dalla spalla lungo la sua spina dorsale, sporgendosi verso di lui.

Ora che il suo corpo era piegato su quello di Stiles, le sue spinte si fecero più corte, mentre la bocca continuava a marchiargli la pelle. Tutto ebbe senso quando il palmo che gli afferrava il fianco, ancora ricoperto di un po’ di lubrificante, si mosse verso il basso e andò ad avvolgersi attorno al suo pene. Non dovette masturbarlo per molto che lui iniziò a contorcersi, sollevando una mano sopra la propria spalla per affondarla nei capelli di Derek, mentre quest’ultimo gli morse il collo.

“Oh, cazzo!” ansimò Stiles, mentre l’altro continuava a massaggiargli l’erezione con brevi movimenti in contrappunto alle spinte. Lo portò dritto all’orgasmo e oltre prima che se ne potesse perfino accorgere. Gli tremarono le gambe per tutta la durata e Derek continuò a masturbarlo finché alla fine smise di trattenersi e si lasciò attraversare dall’uragano di piacere, emettendo un suono patetico e lasciandosi tramortire, venendo abbondantemente sulla parte anteriore della scrivania.

“Oh mio Dio,” sussurrò, cadendo sulla superficie come se le sue ossa fossero diventate di gomma.

“Oh, _adesso_ ti ricordi la battuta,” disse Derek con voce sconvolta, continuando a muoversi regolarmente dentro di lui.

Esausto com’era, riuscì a emettere una risata fiacca e a sollevare abbastanza la mano da mostrargli il dito medio. “Sai che c’è? Taci e scopami,” mormorò.

Quello sbuffò con tono ironico, ma spostò il peso e lo accontentò, tornando alle spinte profonde ed energiche di prima. Dopo qualche secondo per riprendere fiato, Stiles iniziò a venirgli incontro, stringendo i muscoli attorno a lui e sussurrando degli incoraggiamenti lascivi mentre Derek rincorreva il suo orgasmo.

Quando emise un gemito strozzato e venne, con il viso premuto tra le sue scapole, gli strinse i fianchi con tale forza che lui seppe per certo che vi avrebbe trovato dei lividi. Perfetto!

Derek posò gli avambracci ai lati delle spalle di Stiles e si limitò a respirare per riprendersi, con il torace che si gonfiava e svuotava.

Infine uscì con cautela da lui. Si fermò a raccogliere la scatola di fazzoletti che avevano fatto cadere e gliela mise accanto al gomito, per poi continuare a camminare e buttare il preservativo. Lui si raddrizzò in modo un po’ più tremolante, estraendo qualche fazzoletto per darsi una ripulita generale, per poi rimettere nella posizione iniziale i boxer e i jeans.

Ne tirò fuori un altro paio per asciugare le gocce di seme che avevano schizzato la scrivania, facendo una smorfia quando vide i lievi aloni che si lasciarono dietro e sperando che asciugassero senza lasciare traccia. Buttò i fazzoletti e recuperò i vestiti che aveva gettato da parte e che erano atterrati su una libreria.

Derek si riavvicinò e raccolse i propri pantaloni, infilandoseli e sedendosi sul tavolo con un sospiro e un’espressione soddisfatta in viso. Passò lo sguardo su di lui per poi osservargli il volto, sollevando le sopracciglia in modo interrogativo. “Ancora tutto bene?”

Prima di rispondere, Stiles si rinfilò la maglietta e la felpa. Continuava a essere una situazione parecchio assurda e probabilmente dopo avrebbe dato di matto almeno una volta, ma per ora… sì. Andava ancora tutto bene, quindi gli rivolse un sorriso e rispose: “Sì. Tu?”

Quello emise un mormorio contento e gli sorrise lentamente. “Molto bene.”

“Quindi… vuoi ancora discutere? Perché _è_ un gran bel saggio,” si ritrovò a dire, indugiando e abbassandosi per recuperare lo zaino. D’accordo… non avrebbe mentito: non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto rimanere ancora un po’. Ora o più tardi.

L’espressione di Derek si aprì con una risata. “Lo è davvero. Ma sfortunatamente la mia opinione non conta, perché non ti darò un voto.”

Lui sollevò la testa di scatto. “Ma-”

“Non sarebbe corretto nei confronti degli altri studenti, non ti pare?” gli fece notare.

“No,” ammise, benché gli sembrasse che un macigno gli fosse atterrato sullo stomaco. Certo che non lo sarebbe stato, non da quando aveva dimenticato di cancellare quella sezione inappropriata nel compito e tantomeno da quella sera. “E niente saggio finale significa bocciatura automatica,” mormorò, stringendo i pugni nella stoffa dello zaino mentre cercava di respirare regolarmente. D’accordo. Poteva farcela. Non era esattamente la fine del mondo. Forse avrebbe potuto fare richiesta di frequentare un corso aggiuntivo quel trimestre… Non lo permettevano quasi mai, ma-

“Ehi, ehi, Stiles: rilassati,” intervenne Derek, alzandosi in piedi e posandogli le mani sulle spalle, stringendole in modo rassicurante. “Basta solo che tu consegni una copia senza la scena porno ed Erica potrà darti il voto. Nessun conflitto d’interessi.” Rimase un attimo in silenzio, poi corrugò la fronte e aggiunse: “Anzi, potrebbe perfino darti punti extra se la lasci.”

“E non farmelo mai dimenticare,” ribatté lui con un suono divertito. Le sue rassicurazioni però lo stavano riempiendo di sollievo.

Quello inarcò un sopracciglio, infilandosi le mani nelle tasche posteriori. “Non hai tutti i torti.”

A quel punto non c’era più nulla da dire. Stiles lo osservò per qualche secondo, concedendosi di memorizzare il lieve rossore sugli zigomi perfetti, quelle pupille dilatate post-sesso, le goccioline di sudore sulla fronte e lo spicchio di petto nudo ancora visibile tra i lembi aperti della camicia. Poi s’impose di smettere di mangiarlo con gli occhi e di girarsi verso la porta.

“Allora grazie. Penso che…” mandò giù una risata improvvisa, “ci vedremo in classe.”

“Fammi un favore e non iscriverti a nessuno dei miei corsi il prossimo trimestre,” affermò Derek con tono ironico.

Lui esitò, ammiccando e tentando di capire cosa intendesse. Ma l’altro si era già girato verso la scrivania e stava prendendo un bigliettino da visita dalla scatola apposita. Cliccò una penna e scrisse velocemente un numero di telefono sul retro, per poi tornare da lui.

Derek abbassò lo sguardo sulla propria mano e sul biglietto, poi sollevò lo sguardo su di lui e glielo porse. Si schiarì la gola e disse: “Se vuoi, dopo l’esame finale, chiamami.”

Stiles osservò il cartoncino, mordicchiandosi il labbro e tentennando, sollevando una mano tra di loro e chiedendo: “Per?”

Avrebbe accettato qualunque cosa gli avesse proposto, a dire la verità. Ma… voleva chiarire le sue intenzioni prima di procedere.

“Per portarti fuori a cena. O a prendere un caffè. Qualcosa così,” propose, passandosi le dita tra la barba con aria imbarazzata. Scoccò un’occhiata verso il suo viso con fare quasi timido, ripetendo: “Se vuoi.”

Oh, lui voleva senza ombra di dubbio.

Ghignò, abbassando lo sguardo sul biglietto e sfilandoglielo dalle dita, guardando il numero di telefono e infilandoselo in tasca. “Ti chiamerò,” disse, poi uscì dall’ufficio prima di poter fare una figura da scemo ancora più grande.

 

E se aveva passato metà dell’esame finale a passarsi sfacciatamente il gommino della matita sulle labbra e l’altra metà a guardare con occhi da triglia il professore, beh… chi poteva biasimarlo?

 

 

***N.d.T.**

1 – MIT è la sigla del _Massachusetts Institute of Technology_ , un college statunitense molto rinomato per _la qualità dell'insegnamento e della ricerca; fu tra le prime scuole a usare i laboratori nell'insegnamento, a sviluppare la professione di ingegnere chimico, a organizzare corsi di ingegneria aeronautica ed elettrica e in fisica applicata_. [Fonte](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Massachusetts_Institute_of_Technology).

2 – Essere _sapiosexual_ vuol dire essere attratti e stimolati sessualmente dall’intelligenza di un’altra persona a prescindere dall’aspetto fisico. [Fonte](http://d.repubblica.it/amore-sesso/2015/01/30/news/sapiosexual_parole_intelligenza_erotismo-2459827/).


End file.
